Trick or treat
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: que pasa cuando uno de tus tutores es malo y roba tus dulces, mal summary,espero les guste. (yaoi)


Trick or treat and punishment (?)

Dia de Halloween

Hiroto tienen 21 años al igual que midorikawa.

Masaki tiene 10 años, y quiere demasiado a Hiroto.

Midorikawa ama tanto Halloween por los dulces gratis.

Hiroto adopto a masaki, por eso masaki lo llama papà en algunas ocasiones

Midorikawa como su novio, solo es tutor de masaki.

Hiroto

por fin descanso –manejando su lujoso automóvil - lo único que quiero este día, es sentarme en el sofá y no moverme y ni saber nada del mundo…aun que me guste esta fecha, prefiero relajarme.

"Hiroto regresaba del trabajo muy cansado, ya que su secretario se había tomado el día libre y él había organizado hasta su próxima reunión con los socios de la empresa entre otras muchas tareas, al llegar a su casa estaciono el auto en el garaje y se dirigió a la puerta al abrirla , escucho algunos ruidos provenientes de su habitación como de objetos cayendo o de alguien pidiendo que lo salvaran de un monstro, el pelirojo se dirigí a su habitación y al tomar la perrilla y entrar vio los causantes de ese escándalo."

-masaki, no te muevas –intentando poner un gorro-

-¡no!...!no quiero!, ¡suéltame!- llorando y pataleando sobre la cama-

-masaki, te ves adorable, déjame terminar –intentando alcanzar al pequeño que solo se le escapaba-

-¿Qué…está pasando aquí?- confundido, por lo que su novio hacía con el pequeño niño-

-¡Hiroto-san! Sálvame –corriendo tras Hiroto tan solo lo vio-

-bienvenido a casa Hiroto, dime como te fue en el trabajo-sonriendo muy tranquilo-

-bien, pero… –tomando en brazos a masaki que solo tenía 10 años- ¿Qué intentas hacer con masaki?-

-nada, -haercandose a Hiroto y por fin colocarle un corro de tallo de calabaza a masaki-…por fin te ves adorable mi pequeña calabaza-

-soy una fruta sin chiste –llorando-

-no eres una fruta sin chiste, eres una muy linda calabaza –sonriendo y casi brillándole los ojos-

-ya masaki, deja de llorar, te ves bien –sonriéndolo al menor- y…bien –viendo al peliverde- me puedes decir ¿Por qué lo vistes así?-

-no es obvio, es Halloween y lo disfrazo, para llevarlo a pedir dulces –sonriendo-

-no quiero, no iré-

-claro que quienes masaki-

-midorikawa, no puedes obligar a nadie y menos a un niño a hacer algo que no quiere-

-¿Qué dices Hiroto?, pero claro que masaki quiere-

-¡no!, no quiero –abrazando a Hiroto- Hiroto-san, sálvame-

-como tutor de masaki, puedo hacer lo que quiera con el-sentenciaba midorikawa sacando una cámara digital –masaki sonríe –tomándole varias fotos al pequeño niño-

-no, no puedes, midorikawa no por que seas su tutor o padre adoptivo, puedes obligar a un niño bajo tu cuidado hacer algo que no quiere-

-vamos Hiroto, no dramatices-

-dime, te gustaría que yo, te obligara hacer algo, que no quieres-

-¡tú!, no me puedes obligar hacer algo que no quiero- hablaba muy seguro y tomando a masaki en brazos con algo de trabajo ya que no quería soltar a hiroto-

-entonces deja en paz a masaki-

-ha...mmm...lo pensare-

*1 Hora después*

"Midorikawa llevaba a todas partes a un molesto masaki disfrazado de calabaza por todas las casas de la zona a pedir dulces, llevaban casi cinco horas sin parar desde las siete de la tarde que Hiroto había llegado a casa."

-¿Qué adorable calabaza?, ¿podría comérmelo?- hablaba una anciana de una casa disfrazada de bruja-

-¡mido-chan! –Escondiéndose tras midorikawa-

-vamos masaki, ¡pide dulces! O la linda ancianita te comerá en galletas de calabaza-

"solo basto que midorikawa mencionara eso, para que masaki soltara su bolsa de dulces y corriera llorando con Hiroto que estaba esperando en la acera frente de la casa"

-¡papa!, protégeme, la bruja me quiere comer en forma de gallegas y mido-san, lo permite –llorando sin control-

-tranquilo masaki, nadie te hará nada- abrazando a masaki protectoramente-

-masaki, no tengas miedo, ven vamos a otra casa-

-ya es suficiente midorikawa –tomando al pequeño en brazos y mirar con molestia al peliverde- …no crees que ya explotaste mucho a masaki-

-¡no!...mira –sacando un plano- hice una ruta con 50 casas y solo llevamos 45, unas cuantas y termino después, la casa de hitomiko-

-debes estar bromeando - algo molesto por ver llorara a masaki-

-no, para nada-

-pues, no te lo permitiré, no llevaras a masaki a ninguna parte a pedir dulces-

-oye, tengo el mismo derecho que tú de pasar mi tiempo con el-

-sí, lo tienes, pero no explotándolo en lo que a ti te gusta, así que lo llevare a casa-

-hazlo, no importa –mientras tomaba la bolsa de dulces de masaki-, me voy, tengo cosas que hacer-

-claro hazlas –quitándole la bolsa- pero, no con esto, ya que por lo menos algo tiene que recibir masaki por tu locura de Halloween-

-hey, eso es mío-

-no, lo es, es de masaki-

-y que recibo yo entonces ¡dime! ...yo también, pedí dulces–

-eso es fácil de responder- tomándolo de la mano de midorikawa - …masaki recibe sus dulce y tu recibes un truco-

-¿truco?- mirando confundido a Hiroto-

-¡claro!, la expresión ¡dulce o truco! Te es familiar-

-¿quiero ver?- emocionado-

-claro, pero...besando la palma de midorikawa- después de dejar a masaki en casa-

-entonces que esperas, vamos a casa ya es tarde para que masaki esté fuera de la cama- -adelantándose y caminar-

-¿papà?, no es gusto, "mami" debe ser castigado, yo no quería venir a pedir dulces y menos como un vegetal que no me gusta-

-¿quieres que ese abusivo reciba un castigo?-

-¡sí!, si quiero, ¡castigo!, ¡castillo!-

-esta, bien, bueno, vamos a casa que ya es tarde y le prometí a mi padre y hermana te llevaría con ellos a visitarlos-

-sí, papi-

"los tres llegaron a casa y Hiroto llevo a masaki a su habitación, tanto caminar lo había cansado y había llegado a casa dormido en los brazos de Hiroto, le quito el disfraz de calabaza y le coloco su piyama y lo acomodo dentro de la cama, y justo cuando iba a salir masaki lo llamo".

-papà no dejes…-bostezando- ¿Qué mami? se coma mis dulces-acomodándose en su cama-

-claro que no, no lo permitiré, ahora duerme- apagando la luz y cerrar la puerta-

"Hiroto fue a su despacho y guardo los dulces de masaki bajo llave en su escritorio, al salir igual cerro su oficina y guardo la llave en su pantalón, cuando se dirigía la cocina por un poco de agua, se encontró con midorikawa".

-tú, me debes algo, o si no lo vas a cumplir dame esa llave-

-claro que lo cumpliré-

-dime, que es,...veamos, puede que me des un diamante...pero la verdad no me gustan esas cosas o un auto, si eso debe ser hoo hooo….una mansión-

-¿alguna vez has escuchado que sea dulce o premio?…dije que recibirás un truco….pero creo que me arrepiento-tomando un vaso para servirse algo de agua-

-¡vamos Hiroto!...no pase todo el día buscando ese disfraz y perseguir masaki por toda la casa, después salir y pedir dulces…y no reciba ni siquiera una compensación mezquina de tu parte – pegando su frente en el pecho de Hiroto- eres horrible mente cruel sabias-

-sí, lo sé, repites lo mismo todos los años desde que te conozco-

-acaso insinúas que soy muy obvio o muy monótono…..decidido te dejo –cruzándose de brazos y darse la media vuelta-

-está bien, ¿quieres que te ayude hacer las maletas? –Hablando con un tono de burla-

-¿Qué? –sorprendido y volverá molesto a ver a Hiroto- ¡decidido, te dejo ,..pero, primero mi compensación o truco, como le llames y después me voy! –gritaba molesto-

"Hiroto tomo a midorikawa del brazo y la tomo con una mano del brazo y otra en la cadera y lo atrajo hacia el de un solo movimiento"

-¿podrías callarte, hay niños viviendo en la casa?-

-eres un tarado…suéltame-

-sabes, hoy estoy cansado, no estoy de humor para soportar a un berrinchudo como tu pero…. podría jugar con tigo esta noche-

-a-a que te refieres Hiroto –viendo a Hiroto y sentirse algo nervioso-

-sabes a que me refiero –tomándolo del mentón con el dedo índice y acercarse al rostro de midorikawa-….jugaremos esta noche, meres un castigo por jugar con un nuño-

-¿todo esto es por masaki?...-nervioso-..s-sabes si, e por el, tranquilo. y-ya no pasara –zafándose he intentar macharse-

-quieto…a dónde vas…–tomándolo del brazo y rodearlo con sus brazos- no he dicho que puedas irte –besando la oreja del peliverde-

-h-hiroto. Basta….haa…no lo hagas-

-¿Qué cosa?- deslizando una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa color gris que traía su novio y acariciar su pecho-

-basta...masaki, podría vernos-

-entonces... vamos a donde no, nos vea –bajando su otra mano hasta el pantalón del peliverde y bajar el zíper-

"midorikawa tomo la mano de Hiroto, que estaba cercas de su pantalón y lo llevo hasta la habitación de ambos, al entrar cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cama donde lo esperaba Hiroto sentado a la orilla sentado quien estaba aflojando su camisa…midorikawa se paró enfrente y cuando Hiroto lo iba a tomar de la mano, el peliverde se le fue encima abrazando a Hiroto del cuello y besarlo con tanto deseo"

autor: no necesito describir mucho de lo que paso esa noche…pero lo hare aunque sea un poco.

De un momento a otro ambos yacían desnudos sobre la cama semi-cubiertos con las sabanas de esta, midorikawa estaba sobre Hiroto, sintiendo como el pelirojo lo penetraba varias veces sin parar, el peliverde simplemente jadeaba de placer al sentir a su amado dentro del él y como una descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo con cada envestida, y el hecho de que también estaba siendo masturbado por Hiroto, el mencionado no solo le daba placer a su novio penetrándolo si no también masturbándolo, jugando su mano con el miembro del peliverde y jugarlo con sus largos dedos.

Midorikawa se sentía más que complacido, simplemente se dejaba llevar, se acercó a Hiroto y lo tomo del rostro y lo comenzó a besar desesperadamente, entre jadeos comenzó a besar a Hiroto y un juego de lenguas comenzó, se besaban tan acaloradamente sintiendo tanto placer, de un momento a otro no aguantaron más, Hiroto se corrió dentro de midorikawa que al sentirlo simplemente jadeo de placer y el término corriéndose entre ambos.

Hiroto salió de midorikawa y cambiaron de posición, ahora el pelirojo estaba arriba de midorikawa, el cual solo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios al peliverde que estaba bajo de él, con el cabello revuelto sobre las sábanas blancas y con el rostro rojo y aun jadeando y recuperando poco a poco el aire, para Hiroto eso era más que gratificante ya que le demostraba lo mucho que lo había disfrutado sin decir nada.

-luces hermoso –acariciando con la palma el rostro de midorikawa- …deberías recibir un castillo así cada vez que uses a masaki por tus momentos de locura-

-e-estupidito -jadeando-….no importa...él es mi hijo y hare lo que sea… -mirando en otra dirección -...sin importar las consecuencias-

-eso me dice que quieres repetirlo –tomando un mechón del peliverde y jugarlo- no te preocupes amor, es más que tal si haces lo mismo mañana, y repetimos tu castigo –depositando un beso en la mejilla del otro-

-torpe- poniéndose rojo- …aunque…no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con tu dulce o truco-

-fácil….dije que te haría un truco, pero realmente recibiste un castillo por usar a la pequeña calabaza-

-entonces solo por usar a la calabaza dijo…a masaki en algo que no quiera me vas a tomar y hacerme el amor-

-sí, así es mi amor –

-entonces no me gusta el juego –incorporándose y sentarse en la cama- , porque a masaki nunca le parece lo que quiero para el-

-entonces, esto será una relación muy buena- abrazando al peliverde-

-aunque. ….No entiendo, aunque me esfuerce no parece que le agrade, ….dijo…-poniendo un tono de tristeza en su voz- a ti, te dice papà aunque sabe que no lo eres y a mi…solo soy midorikawa-san-

-vamos midorikawa-san –sonado burlo y besar a midorikawa en el hombro-… masaki te ama y mucho, aunque no lo notes, sabes hoy cuando regresábamos a casa te llamo mami y también cuando lo lleve a dormir-

-¡enserio!...me gustaría escucharlo-

-bueno, pero hasta que eso ocurra, Que te parece si lo repetimos-

-no seas abusivo kira -

-vamos, sé que lo deseas-

-está bien…pero. No… te pases…Qué ya me duele el trasero-

-te amo midorikawa- después de eso comenzó a besar al peliverde-

"al día siguiente masaki se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina donde provenía un aroma muy deliciosa de panquecas al llegar vio a hiroto que era el que estaba cocinando y se acercó a abrasarlo"

-¡buenos días! ¡Papi!-

-¡buen día masaki!-

-¿Dónde está mami?, creí que él estaba cocinando-

-está dormido, ayer no pudo dormir –sonriendo-

-enserio...hooo...y dime papi, castigaste a mami, por obligarme a pedir dulces -

-te lo prometí o no –colocando su mano en la cabeza de masaki y revolver su cabello-

-¡gracias papi! –sonriendo-

-soy yo, el que debería agradecerte-

-he... ¿por qué?-

-olvídalo, anda ve a despertar a midorikawa-

-sí, ya voy-

"masaki entro a la habitación de hiroto y se acercó poco a poco a la cama y observo a midorikawa dormir parado enfrente del peliverde, masaki se acercó más a la cama para ver a midorikawa y en ese momento midorikawa lo galo a la cama y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas a masaki"

-¡basta mami!...no es gusto estabas dormido – reía sin parar por las constantes cosquillas-

-no, pequeña calabaza-

"Después de mucho y de que midorikawa no pudo más ya que le dolía el cuerpo en lugares que no creía conocer abrazo a masaki y le dio dos besos en la mejilla"

-¡mami!...te quiero mucho –abrazando al peliverde-

-¡masaki! Yo también te quiero y mucho –Abrazando a masaki con algunas lágrimas-

-¿Por qué lloras? ,¿te duele algo?-

-no me hagas caso- sin dejar de abrazar a masaki-

"midorikawa estaba feliz de que masaki le llamara mami, aunque hubiese preferido papi, por el género, pero por ser masaki le restó importancia rápidamente, en ese momento llego a la habitación hiroto y vio a ambos jugando en un ataque de cosquillas"

-el desayuno, ya está por si alguno desea comer-

-sí, ya voy-

-puedo comer aquí. …La verdad…. No quiero pararme-

-y si te dijo, que de postre hay helado-

-¿Qué esperas Hiroto? , vamos a desayunar deja de perder el tiempo hai parado –

-vamos, masaki, dejemos que midorikawa termine de vestirse, ya que solo está en pantalón-

-sí, no tardes mido-chan - parándose de la cama y salir junto con Hiroto-

"midorikawa aún estaba adolorido ,ya que según Hiroto tomo un castillo, o algo así, termino de vestirse ya que cuando él se había despertado hace unos minutos antes de que masaki despertase, Hiroto ya estaba vestido y muy fresco como si nada y el apenas y podía sentarse a buscar el pantalón de su piyama. Después de cambiarse por una ropa mas cómoda con algo de trabajo porque sentía que la espalda le dolía demasiado al punto de romperse, llego al comedor y desayuno junto con sus pequeño hijo y su masoquista novio."

-mami, papi, fue malo con tigo…. Si es así, no le pediré que te castigue, pero, no quiero vestirme de calabaza nunca más-

-¿Qué cosa? –sorprendido-

-ayer le dije a hiroto-san que te castigara por llevar me vestido de calabaza a pedir dulces y por qué aquella bruja me quería comer-

-ha…enserio –viendo a Hiroto con mucha molestia-

-sí, pero prométeme, no me vestirá de calabaza y nada contra lo que yo no quiera, papi no te castigara-

-tranquilo masaki –mirando al menor- si no quieres ser calabaza también hay de reno-

-¿reno?-

-sí, hitomiko me llevo donde vendes unos disfraces muy lindos para navidad- sonriendo – de seguro te verás muy lindo-

-¡no quiero!, no quiero ser un tonto reno-

-tranquilo masaki –hablaba Hiroto sirviéndoles el desayuno a ambos parado frente a midorikawa- si, tu mami te disfraza de nuevo contra tu voluntad, solo dime y lo castigo-

-sí, papi –sonriendo y comenzar a desayunar-

-eso, no parece justo para nada sabes kira- hablándole con un toque de molestia-

-creme, que lo disfrutare –tomando le la mano a midorikawa- …te daré tu regalo de navidad-

-pues creme, ¿Qué no me gusto el de Halloween?, menos me gustara el de navidad-

-enserio tu cara decía otra cosa – acercándose al oído del peliverde y hablarle seductoramente- parecía que lo disfrutabas tanto que aceptaste mas –para después robarle un beso-

"midorikawa tenía tantas ganas de gritarle a Hiroto toda la enciclopedia de groserías que conocía, pero al tener a masaki junto a él, simplemente se limitó a callar y apretar los dientes y sonrojarse por las palabras de Hiroto, sabía que no mentía en absoluto y se iba a arriesgas a vestir a masaki de aliena si fuera necesario por sentí a su amado hiroto de nuevo"


End file.
